dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shabbet (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Explosive Victories! The Tournament Continues!" Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Frieza's Race Hybrid (Fanga) Frieza's Race (Video Game) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 2000 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Cooler: TR (fusee) Unknown Saiyan (fusee) }} Shabbet (シャーベット Shābetto) is the EX-Fusion of a Post-Age 1300 era Saiyan and a time rift version of Cooler. Appearance He has the same head shape as Final Form Cooler although Shabbet's "crown" is golden in colour and the gem is red while his skin is blue and lack's Cooler's visor while his sclera is white while his pupils are red. The upper part of his body resembles Tapion's outfit and in Dragon Ball Advanced acts as Bio-armour. However, his scarf is red and the middle of his torso is red with the "jacket" portion is white while his arms are blue. His bio-gloves are red with orange wrists, and white bio-boots. He has a brown tail (Golden in Dragon Ball Advanced) with red sections around his bio-boots, his legs are blue with white pieces on his shins and a belt (not present in Dragon Ball Advanced). Personality Shabbet's personality seems to be based on Cooler's prior to joining the Time Crusade with Cooler seemingly the dominant personality. As such - he is not as consumed by his ego like Frieza and handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Shabbet also inherited Cooler's cunning as after the fused warrior was born - Shabbet used Super Shenron to make the fusion permanent in order to leave the Timespace Rift as Time Rift beings summoned in the Timespace Rift cannot leave the realm without being destroyed or erased. Biography Background Shabbet's Saiyan fusee used Tekka's Spaceship in order to summon Cooler, however, this Cooler was just a Time Rift being and as such he is incapable of leaving the Timespace Rift without being destroyed, erased, or killed as such upon fusing - Shabbet summoned Super Shenron to make the fusion permanent allowing him to leave the Timespace Rift without any negative impacts. 2nd Timespace Tournament Shabbet faces off against Tumeric during the Redemption Round and is overwhelmed by his 1st and 2nd Forms of the Nightmare Fruit. Shabbet attempted to get him disqualified for using the Nightmare Fruit given to him by Raimeihan], but Goku Black: GT tells that Tumeric can't accept help with a fight during the fight and anything given to him before the fight begins is considered his property. Shabbet eats a Nightmare Fruit himself after they were scattered by Tumeric's transformation to 2nd Nightmare Form, and proceeds to overwhelm his opponent. However, Tumeric transforms into his Third Form via the Nightmare Fruit and proceeds to overwhelm his opponent once again. The fighters attempt to use their Super Explosive Wave against each resulting in a clash of energy that eventually results in them becoming battered and bruise. However, Tumeric decides that playtime is over and decides to shed away his 3rd Form to return to his True Form despite knowing that he cannot freely use the Nightmare Transformations without the aid of the Nightmare Fruit. Powers Despite having all the power of the Super Evolution and Super Saiyan in as his base form; he was overpowered by Tumeric while his opponent was in the first form of the Nightmare Transformations as well as his 2nd Form. However, after Shabbet at a Nightmare Fruit - he was able to overwhelm his opponent's 2nd Form, but as soon as Tumeric used another Nightmare Fruit to reach his 3rd form - he was able to overwhelm. They were able to injure each other with their respective Super Explosive Waves. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Supernova - Shabbet is capable of using Supernova. **Nightmare Supernova - After consuming a Nightmare Fruit; Shabbet was able to achieve a transformed state increase his power. Shabbet creates a giant purple energy sphere with his finger and uses against Tumeric in their battle. **Corona Mass Eradication - A more powerful variant of Supernova used in his Super Saiyan 4. ***Corona Flash - An energy wave variation used in his Metal form. *Death Blaster - An energy wave used against Tumeric. *Death Flash - A signature attack used by Shabbet. **Nightmare Death Flash - A stronger variation of Death Flash. **Fake Blast - A weaker version of Death Flash. ***Quick Shot - Shabbet first fires his Fake Blast at his opponent before getting behind them and uppercutting them in back followed with a kick to the back of the head, and finishes with Death Blaster. *Nova Chariot - Shabbet surrounds himself with a purple barrier and flies at the enemy, ramming them and inflicting a great deal of damage. *Psycho Barrier - Shabbet surrounds himself with a purple barrier. *Energy Kicks - Shabbet fires off Ki Blasts whilst kicking. *Super Explosive Wave - A powerful explosive wave used against Tumeric. *Nightmare Flame Breath - While in his Golden Great Ape form; Shabbet's Nightmare Fruit powers he was still infused with - in resulted in his Flame Breath being purple in appearance. *Paralysis - A restraining technique used against Tumeric in order to prevent him from dodging the Corona Mass Eradication. *Rebirth - While in his Cosmic Evolution state; Shabbet is capable of repairing any damage and upgrade himself. |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan/Super Evolution As a result of his fusees' being in Super Saiyan and Super Evolution form respectively. Due to being fused at the time of his fusion - Shabbet's Super Saiyan/Super Evolution form acts as his base form or in Shabbet's words his "True Form". ;Nightmare Fruit Shabbet was able to gain a Nightmare Transformation via consuming a Nightmare Fruit. While in this form; the shape of his head morphs into a similar shape to Coolieza while his muscle mass and height triple in size as his scarf disappears and the red gems appear on his shins, elbows, and the tip of his bio-boots. He gains a purple aura in this form and his ki becomes purple. ;Golden Great Ape After using a Power Ball - Shabbet transforms into the Golden Great Ape as a result of him using it Super Saiyan as part of his base form. In this form; his arms, and legs gain golden fur as he becomes Giant Ape as his head morphs into the shape of a Great Ape with his "crown" splits with the bio-gem on his disappearing as his spiky "hair" in its place and behind the remnants of the "crown" as his eyes become blank red and the bio-gem relocates to his chest with his upper bio-armour and boots still intact while the "shoulder" guards broken off while his red gloves have disappeared. ;Super Saiyan 4 After mastering the control of his Golden Great Ape form; Shabbet manages to achieve his Super Saiyan 4. In this form; he gains white bio-gloves, bio-boots, and his chest with his lower abs, sides, arms, and legs dark red in appearance while "crown" has altered as his bio-gem is back on his "crown" with the lower horn parts of the "crown" now curves downwards over his shoulders while his "crown" now being black in appearance and has purple eyes with black pupils. ;Metal Shabbet Thanks to some training from Cooler - Shabbet was able to acquire the Cosmic Evolution state and take on his Metal Shabbet form. In this form - he is a Metal version of his Super Saiyan 4 form with a similar colour scheme to Meta-Cooler's appearance. The dark red areas of his Super Saiyan 4 form along with his horns, head, tail, and "crown" becomes a silver-white colour while the non-dark red areas become a lighter white colour. Category:Villains Category:Frieza's Race Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists